5 Choices, So Many Paths
by 2pChina
Summary: There are many options that Hatori ((My OC)) can pick to have as his own but with all these paths that he can and must take, lead him to many diffrent people.
1. China

((Hatori's human name is Vexin but I use his county name in here more than Vexin. **NEWS FLASH:VEXIN MAY RARELY EVER BE USED IN THIS FAN FICTION**))

A/N: I had my best friend help me with the last paragraph so I'm sorry about any terrible languages before that last paragraph! T^T In other words, I basically did this whole book by myself…so to be precise…I'm very bad with foreign languages!

Arthur **((England))**: START THE BOOK FOR HEAVENS SAKE!

Alfred **((America))**: Calm down dude…dang…

OC **((Hatori))**: Please guys, just wait a bit longer, the Author is telling these readers something…maybe… **-just got here and doesn't know what's going on-**

Author: Q-Q Y-You guys are so nice to meh… TwT

Francis **((France))**: Everyone here is so nice except for England, of course he is always mean!

Arthur: Why you, Frog! **–Tackles France and they start fighting, thus everyone stares at them-**

Author: o3o …

Feliciano **((N. Italy))**: Hey, what am I not in the book, Bella?

Author: I…I…

Ludwig **((Germany))**: Guys…vould you stop zat and listen? **–France and Arthur stop fighting and act like nothing happened-** Vhy would the Author put us in here? Ve are ze Axis Powers…

Kiku **((Japan))**: Hai, I completely agree.

Yao **((China))**: -3-

Author: VE NEED TO START ZE BOOK! –**Feels random so starts peaking German-**

Ludwig: o.e

Hatori **((Or Vexin))** sighed, a bit disappoint that he wasn't permitted to be in world meetings. He sat back against the wall as Peter **((Sealand))** looked at him. "Hey, Hatori…are you ok?" The sliver haired male looked over at the smaller country and nodded. The thing that was disappointing him was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Yao **((China))** for most of the day now, not that he ever really noticed him. Hatori started to close his eyes just when the meeting doors flew open and Alfred **((America))** ran out. Both Hatori and Peter shot up from where they were sitting. Peter's eyes were wide with confusion and alarm, while Hatori was thrilled and surprised. Alfred stopped running and looked over at them, flashing a large grin in their direction. They both hesitantly waved at the overly excited American. As the other countries walked out of the meeting hall, Alfred rapidly made his way over. "Hey, you guys! How long have you been waiting?!" Hatori stood there for a minute, completely amazed. After a minute or two, he shook his head and smiled brightly. "We've been here for about-" Alfred shook his head, still smiling, and then said very loudly so the others could here too. "Do you wanna go out and eat with us?!" Peter lightly chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I've got anime that I need to catch up on." He smiled as he turned to walk off; leaving Hatori there with the over excited American. "Well…" He started off as he saw Alfred lean in closer. "…of course!" He smiled a little more as he grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the rest of the countries. "Let's go!"

Hatori chuckled, following the hyperactive male. Francis **((France))** let out a soft gasp as he quickly reached out, prying Hatori's hand free from Alfred's. "Alfred, that is not how you treat a lady! **((Read this in France's voice! w))** He quickly took the white haired males hand before the American had time to grab it again. When he did so, he entwined their fingers, a loose smile appearing on his face. Hatori's face flushed as he quickly looked down at his hands. He shook his hand free and averted his eyes. "Please…don't do that…" France sighed and nodded. "Fine…" Alfred sighed with impatience and threw his arms up in the air. "C'mon, enough jibber-jabber, let's go!" Arthur **((England)) **nodded and looked over at Francis, then Hatori, then back at Alfred. "Yes, I actually agree with Alfred. We should get going before it gets late."

About 2 hours of walking, they arrived at McDonalds. Francis sighed, Arthur let out a soft groan, Ivan **((Russia))** simply smiled, and Hatori smiled slightly. "Well, let's go in!" Hatori grinned widely as he ran in, everyone except for Alfred were extremely surprised with what Hatori said. Once Hatori and Alfred were inside, they all sighed and looked at one another. Arthur let out a small; nervous chuckled as he scratched his cheek. "Well I guess we should go in, don't want to keep them waiting, now, do we?" He smiled nervously back at them before he walked in. They stood there for a minute before walking in after him. Hatori and Alfred were already sitting down by a window seat. They looked up at them and waved them over. Once they sat down, Alfred grinned widely and suddenly stood up. "I'll go and get the food!" They all nodded and told him what to get. Francis wanted a mug of coffee, Arthur wanted some tea, Ivan didn't want anything, Yao didn't want anything either because he said the food was too greasy, and Hatori said he just wanted a shake. Alfred nodded as he wrote everything down on a note pad **((Random note pad~~))**. He quickly nodded again and speed walked over to the cash register **((Because apparently you can't run in a restaurant -3- ))**. While he was up there, everyone smiled and started talking to each other. The only three people who weren't talking were Hatori, Ivan, and Yao.

"_He's not looking…maybe I can…try to see if I can get a glimpse…" _Hatori blushed faintly as he slowly turned his head, trying to look at the Asian man. He silently celebrated when Yao didn't look at him. Yao looked like he was a bit nervous, his lips were firmly closed while his eyes were darting everywhere, a clear sign he was nervous. He smiled slightly when he saw Alfred returning with the food. Alfred sat down and put the tray in the middle of the table, a big grin plastered on his face. "Get your food, everyone!" Both Yao and Hatori reached up to grabbed their food/drinks **((Just noticed I didn't mention this, but Ivan and Yao both got water XP))**. Since Hatori and Yao's food/drink were right next to each other, their hands ended up bumping up against each other. Hatori's face lit up as he stared at their hands, he averted his eyes and rubbed up against Yao's hand again, earning himself a small blush from the Chinese man. The rest of the evening went by smoothly except for the two moments when Arthur and Francis began to bicker again and when Hatori got cold and Ivan handed his coat him. After half an hour of eating/arguing they got up and left the restaurant. "Bye guys, see you next meeting!" Hatori was sighed as he began to walk home, leaving the other nations to do the same. He was very tired and his primary goal was to get home and go to sleep, but something/someone had stopped him from doing so. He let out a quiet sigh as he turned around to look at the person calling him, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, Hatori!" Hatori turned around to see Yao. He wondered why he was so quiet today; maybe he'd get an answer from him this time around. "Hey, Yao, what's up?" "Just want to ask you something." He took his arm and led him over to a bench. It wasn't all that comfortable, but it suited the purpose. Hatori waved to his other friends as they made their leave. Hatori's attention returned to Yao, who had been staring into his eyes, who now glanced away. "So what is it?" He shook his head, "Aiyaa..." He handed his plushy to Hatori to hold on to. He didn't understand why, but it's comforting. Hatori snuggle into the plushy and glanced at Yao out of the corner of his eyes. In a flash, Yao clung onto him, petting his head and squeezing him tightly, "Aiyaa! You're so adorable! I never want to let you go, aru!" A red tint flushed through Hatori's cheeks, and China didn't realize what he had said, still holding him and swaying back and forth like a fangirl. Hatori suddenly stopped him, crawling on top of him by accident. The white haired boy's face was as red as a tomato now and a light tinge of pink invaded Yao's cheeks as well. "Uhm..." Yao began. Hatori leaned down, placing his lips on the other in a soft, gentle kiss. He returned it blissfully, and without any hesitation. How odd this must look, but Hatori didn't care and neither did Yao. He LOVED him. Nothing was going to take that from him. He began to sit back up, but he pushed him back down, deepening the kiss. Hatori licked his bottom lip, demanding access and Yao let him in quickly. Yao watched Hatori's eyes while he massaged his tongue with his own. Hatori explored this newfound territory with great pride. He was intoxicated with his scent. He eventually left, leaving a small trail of saliva on his lips. Yao ran his tongue over his lips to capture the saliva before whispering "我爱你" [wǒ ài nǐ] [I love you.]


	2. France

((Hatori's human name is Vexin but I use his county name in here more than Vexin. **NEWS FLASH:VEXIN MAY RARELY EVER BE USED IN THIS FAN FICTION**))

A/N: I had my best friend help me with the last paragraph so I'm sorry about any bad languages before that last paragraph! T^T In other words, I basically did this whole book by myself…so technically…I'm very bad with foreign languages!

Hatori **((Or Vexin))** sighed, a bit disappoint that he wasn't permitted to be in world meetings. He sat back against the wall as Peter **((Sealand))** looked at him. "Hey, Hatori…are you ok?" The sliver haired male looked over at the smaller country and nodded. The thing that was disappointing him was the fact that he wouldn't be able to see the countries for most of the day now, not that they really ever noticed him anyways. Hatori started to close his eyes just when the meeting doors flew open and Alfred **((America))** ran out. Both Hatori and Peter shot up from where they were sitting. Peter's eyes were wide with confusion and alarm, while Hatori was thrilled and surprised. Alfred stopped running and looked over at them, flashing a large grin in their direction. They both hesitantly waved at the overly excited American. As the other countries walked out of the meeting hall, Alfred rapidly made his way over. "Hey, you guys! How long have you been waiting?!" Hatori stood there for a minute, completely amazed. After a minute or two, he shook his head and smiled brightly. "We've been here for about-" Alfred shook his head, still smiling, and then said very loudly so the others could here too. "Do you wanna go out and eat with us?!" Peter lightly chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I've got anime that I need to catch up on." He smiled as he turned to walk off; leaving Hatori there with the over excited American. "Well…" He started off as he saw Alfred lean in closer. "…of course!" He smiled a little more as he grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the rest of the countries. "Let's go!"

Hatori chuckled, following the hyperactive male. Francis **((France))** let out a soft gasp as he quickly reached out, prying Hatori's hand free from Alfred's. "Alfred, that is not how you treat a lady! **((Read this in France's voice! w))** He quickly took the white haired males hand before the American had time to grab it again. When he did so, he entwined their fingers, a loose smile appearing on his face. Hatori's face flushed as he stared at his hands and his quietly asked Francis to let go. Francis released his hand and watched Hatori as he averted his eyes. "Please…don't do that…" France sighed and nodded. "Fine…" Alfred sighed with impatience and threw his arms up in the air. "C'mon, enough jibber-jabber, let's go!" Arthur **((England)) **nodded and looked over at Francis, then Hatori, then back at Alfred. "Yes, I actually agree with Alfred. We should get going before it gets late."

About 2 hours of walking, they arrived at McDonalds. Francis sighed, Arthur let out a soft groan, Ivan **((Russia))** simply smiled, and Hatori let out a loud groan. "I should have known we were going here!" Hatori whined to himself as he walked in, everyone except for Alfred weren't very surprised with what Hatori said. Once Hatori and Alfred were inside, they all sighed and looked at one another. Arthur let out a small; nervous chuckled as he scratched his cheek. "Well I guess we should go in, don't want to keep them waiting, now, do we?" He smiled nervously back at them before he walked in. They stood there for a minute before walking in after him. Hatori and Alfred were already sitting down by a window seat. They looked up at them and waved them over. Once they sat down, Alfred grinned widely and suddenly stood up. "I'll go and get the food!" They all nodded and told him what to get. Francis wanted a mug of coffee, Arthur wanted some tea, Ivan didn't want anything, Yao **((China))** didn't want anything either because he said the food was too greasy, and Hatori said he didn't want anything but he might want some sweet tea. Alfred nodded as he wrote everything down on a note pad **((Random note pad~~))**. He quickly nodded again and speed walked over to the cash register **((Because apparently you can't run in a restaurant -3- ))**. While he was up there, everyone smiled and started talking to each other. The only three people who weren't talking were Hatori, Ivan, and Yao.

"_He's Damn…it's really cold here…" _He shivered a little as rubbed his arms. Francis and Arthur stopped their bickering and gave him both of their jackets, when the saw that they both offered their coats, they started to bicker again. Hatori sighed in annoyance as Russia wrapped his coat around Hatori's arms. He smiled slightly when he saw Alfred returning with the food. Alfred sat down and put the tray in the middle of the table, a big grin plastered on his face. "Get your food, everyone!" Both Yao and Hatori reached up to grabbed their food/drinks **((Just noticed I didn't mention this, but Ivan and Yao both got water XP))**. Since Hatori and Yao's food/drink were right next to each other, their hands ended up bumping up against each other. Hatori's face lit up as he stared at their hands, he averted his eyes and rubbed up against Yao's hand again, earning himself a small blush from the Chinese man. The rest of the evening went by smoothly except for the two moments when Arthur and Francis began to bicker again and when Hatori got cold and Ivan handed his coat him. After half an hour of eating/arguing they got up and left the restaurant. "Bye guys, see you next meeting!" Hatori was sighed as he began to walk home, leaving the other nations to do the same. He was very tired and his primary goal was to get home and go to sleep, but something/someone had stopped him from doing so. He let out a quiet sigh as he turned around to look at the person calling him, a big grin on his face.

"Hatori! Wait up, please!" France rushes out of the restaurant behind you, and it seemed he wasn't going to be stopping. You didn't have the time to move, so he crashed into you, instead of falling, strong arms kept up and him up. He squeezed you tightly, and let go. "That was an enjoyable day today, wasn't it?" That embrace left you flustered. He places his hand on your forehead, "Are you alright, Hatori?" Although he was a major pervert and all, he isn't that much of a bad guy. He cares and has a good soul. "I'm fine, Francis. Just wasn't expecting what just happened, is all." He grins, and grasps your hands, interlocking your fingers like he had before, "Tell me, Hatori do you love me?" Your eyes widen, and blush fiercely, glancing to the side, "…Maybe…" He uses one finger to trace your jaw bone into looking into his eyes, "You do, don't you? I know it." He places one hand on your face, your right cheek, stroking it gently. "No need to conceal your true feelings for me. I know them." His face became closer to yours and right before he kissed you, his sultry breath lingered over your lips, and they quivered, wanting a kiss. He didn't deny you any longer, his lips delicately pressed against yours. They tasted sweet, and were extremely soft. It made you melt right in his arms, it made your legs shaky, your heart quickens, and your eyes close. It was one of those kisses where you never wanted it to end. You expected him to want to coax your tongue into play with his own, but he never did. He just remained kissing you oh-so-sweetly. He finally pulled away and you wanted more of his delectable sugary lips. He smiled softly at you, and then, he whispered, "Je t'aime du fond de mon coeur, mon ange." [I love you from the bottom of my heart, my angel.]


End file.
